A Wyvern's Heart: Flores y Yeguas
by Athena Selas
Summary: [Radamanthys x Valentine] Universo Alterno. Desde que era un niño el Conde de Wyvern sabe cuán importante para su corazón es su sirviente Valentine, pero el lord inglés también conoce lo fundamentales que son las apariencias para la nobleza británica de la época victoriana.


**Nota:** "A Wyvern's Heart" es una colección de one-shot individuales e independientes que decidí escribir con motivo del cumpleaños de mi segundo personaje favorito de la franquicia, Radamanthys de Wyvern, durante el mes de octubre.

 **Adevertencia:** Contenido homoerótico, por favor si esta temática no es de tu agrado, favor de abstenerse.

 **Dedicatoria:** Para cualquier fan de Radamanthys. No somos muchos pero sé que existimos ¡Espero que disfruten en esta historia tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola!

 **Beta:** No habría sido de ninguna manera posible que este proyecto viera luz sin la amistad, consulta y edición de MëRäK. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme con este proyecto de manera tan cercana desde el día que te compartí la idea. No solamente eres la beta de esta aventura, sino también un pilar moral. Muchas gracias y un beso, mosha.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **I.**

 _ **Flores y Yeguas**_

Desde que Valentine naciera en la última mitad del siglo XIX, su vida estaba destinada a estar atada a la de los señores Wyvern.

Su madre era una migrante proveniente del mediterráneo, ella había recorrido el largo camino hasta las islas británicas en busca de una mejor calidad de vida lejos de los permanentes conflictos que azotaban a su natal isla de Chipre a causa de las disputas religiosas. Finalmente encontró empleo de ayudante de cocina formando parte del personal de un castillo ubicado entre los límites de Inglaterra y Escocia donde los Condes Wyvern habían residido por siglos. Con el tiempo la mujer chipriotita ascendería de puesto hasta llegar a ser la cocinera principal gracias a su sabrosa sazón traída del mediterráneo; además, se casó con un honrado y buen hombre quien también trabajaba en el castillo como capataz y ambos traerían a su único hijo al mundo en las tierras de los Wyvern: Valentine.

Tres años antes, el joven señor Radamanthys había nacido y fue el orgullo de su padre quien después de haber concebido a siete hijas con su legítima esposa, al fin tenía un heredero varón que se responsabilizara de sus tierras y cuidara de los Wyvern cuando se convirtiera en un hombre.

Valentine conoció por primera vez al señorito Radamanthys cuando el joven lord aprendía a cabalgar a su primer yegua blanca a la tierna edad de ocho años. El niño mitad chipriotita cuya cabellera era de un curioso tono rosáceo quedó anonado ante el despliegue de majestuosidad que aquel chico de pálida piel y melena dorada emitía en cada movimiento. Valentine supo que deseaba estar cerca de él por siempre y para su fortuna su relación comenzó como una amistad que nació a partir de ese mismo primer encuentro: cuando el señorito bajó de su yegua con las delgadas piernas aún temblorosas cual gelatina y preguntó a Valentine si sabía jugar a pelear, pues sus hermanas mayores no eran las mejores compañeras de prácticas ya que sólo sabían vencerle a punta de cosquillas.

A partir de entonces fueron compañeros de travesuras y recreo durante sus años más tiernos, persiguiéndose con espadas de madera a lo largo de los patios del castillo o en los prados que circundaban la construcción. Hasta que una noche se alejaron demasiado envueltos en algún juego de caballeros contra ogros y se perdieron en el bosque contiguo. Esa misma tarde todos los habitantes del castillo y granjeros de las tierras de los Wyvern realizaron una búsqueda sin descanso hasta que con ayuda de los perros rastreadores que usualmente utilizaban para las cacerías, encontraron a ambos niños dormidos en un recoveco de un árbol viejo abrazados para mitigar el frío.

Lo que a todos los testigos les pareció una conmovedora escena, al padre de Radamanthys le pareció escandaloso y luego de ese episodio arrancó a su vástago de su estilo de vida infantil y se dedicó a educarlo para ser un hombre aristócrata tradicional y decente. A Valentine le prohibieron acercarse al señorito para siempre y el viejo lord Wyvern financió que un par de años más tarde el chico de cabellera rosácea partiera a un condado lejano para aprender el oficio de capataz igual que su padre.

Los años pasaron lentos para ambos y luego veloces conforme entraban a la adultez. Cada uno comenzó a cargar con diversas responsabilidades cada vez más agobiantes y demandantes a tal grado de casi olvidarse. Casi, pues siempre había un pequeño detalle que les hacía recordarse mutuamente: una espada de madera hecha para juegos, niños sucios de lodo por jugar fuera de las faldas de sus madres, el tono rosáceo de las delicadas rosas del jardín, una yegua blanca…

Radamanthys se convirtió en el hombre que su padre anhelaba llegara a ser: viril, adusto y severo. El viejo lord Wyvern había caído presa de una enfermedad mortal, pero no se permitió descansar en paz hasta que su hijo regresó vivo y sano después de servir a la corona británica en la guerras imperiales de Sudáfrica y entonces murió en paz siendo sus últimas palabras "Si tan solo pudiera haberte conocido una esposa, hijo mío"

Poco tiempo después, el ahora joven Conde Wyvern, encontró sin mucho esfuerzo al hijo de la querida cocinera de su castillo. Valentine ahora era no solo un capataz, sino un muy competente administrador de los duques de Sutherland quienes no permitirían que se les arrebatara tan fácilmente a su eficaz subordinado. No obstante, Lord Radamanthys, con su temple gallardo reflejado en cada centímetro de su alto y poderoso cuerpo, acentuado por su atractivo rostro de expresión dura se entrevistó a solas con el hombre de cabellera rosácea y logró convencerlo de convertirse nuevamente en su sirviente.

Durante los primeros años de su mandato como donde, la asistencia de Valentine fue fundamental para no solamente mantener los niveles que la administración que el viejo Lord logró durante toda su vida, si no que se duplicó la producción agrícola y ganadera, se elevó el nivel de vida de los súbditos y se generó una grandiosa reputación que facilitó que las hermanas mayores de Radamanthys lograran casarse con esposos influyentes fundamentales para el futuro próspero de la familia.

Al finalizar el banquete de la boda de una de sus hermanas, el Lord inglés abusó de las copas de cognac y de los cigarrillos durante una de aquellas privadas conversaciones de caballeros. En ese contexto, los hombres terminaron con las hormonas disparadas a causa de conversaciones picarescas elevadas de tono. Luego de retirarse de aquel ambiente, Radamanthys fue a buscar a su leal subordinado a sus habitaciones, pues Valentine como su papel dictaba únicamente disfrutó de la recepción hasta que su señor le indicó que podía irse.

Admiró a su sirviente quien vestía un camisón y el reflejo de su blanca piel se transparentaba tentadoramente a causa de la luz rojiza e indiscreta que emitía la vela que Valentine sostenía en una mano con ayuda de una base de latón. Lord Wyvern no pudo contenerse más y se adentró en la habitación de su leal subordinado, le indicó dejar la vela sobre su mesita de noche y con las emociones a flor de piel a causa de la boda recién festejada, Radamanthys le hizo el amor por primera vez a Valentine, desquitando al fin toda aquella tensión y frustración que le causaron aquellas tardes trabajando juntos en su biblioteca privada mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas de reojo a aquel hombre quien siempre le pareció hermoso, preguntándose cuán tersa era su piel y cuán rebelde sería esa abundante melena rosácea entre sus dedos. Y el sirviente se hundió en aquellos agresivos besos, aquellas caricias rudas y hambrientas que solamente había imaginado en sueños tormentosos. Se abrazó de aquel musculoso cuerpo plagado de cicatrices obtenidas en la guerra y se dejó invadir por la lujuria de su señor sin ninguna clase de resistencia, entregándose a él con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

Al día siguiente, Lord Wyvern mandó llamar a Valentine mientras tomaba el té con su madre, algunas de sus hermanas y sus esposos. No hubo ni siquiera un guiño cómplice de lo acontecido la noche anterior y tampoco hubo por otra parte un reproche o signo de arrepentimiento por el acto blasfemo. Simplemente una oración quedó grabada con fuego en la memoria de hombre de raíces mediterráneas luego de tomar el té en tazas de porcelana junto a la familia de su señor: "Valentine, quiero que Pandora Heinstein sea mi futura esposa".

Y así fue. No hubo mayor dificultad en cortejar a tan bella y respetable señorita, hija de una familia rica e influyente en la política británica quienes no dudaron ni un segundo en recibir con los brazos abiertos a un pretendiente que no podía ser más perfecto a los ojos de ellos: noble, joven, apuesto, prestigioso, con una moral intacta y quien parecía profundamente enamorado de Pandora.

La boda: magnifica y opulenta. No se dejó de hablar en los círculos aristócratas y burgueses de toda Gran Bretaña del evento del año que fue aquella celebración la cual lisonjeó a los asistentes desde el obsequio de bellos centenarios de oro en las invitaciones hasta el agasajo en el banquete y la suntuosidad del baile. La novia: una hermosa muñeca de porcelana vestida de blanco; el novio: el sujeto más afortunado de Inglaterra por desposar a aquella belleza cuya familia era asquerosamente rica.

Durante la noche de bodas, Radamanthys recorrió a oscuras un camino ya bien explorado por él y por ello no tenía necesidad ni si quiera de andar a tientas: conocía los accidentes del suelo y el número de escalones de memoria. Tocó tres veces la puerta y Valentine apareció vistiendo aún su traje de etiqueta.

El hombre de cabellera rosácea lo dejó pasar y al cerrar la puerta con seguro, ambos se arrojaron a los brazos del otro y se arrancaron las ropas de gala.

Solo la luz de las escasas velas encendidas fue testigo de la apasionante noche de bodas de Lord Wyvern.

Mientras su esposa dormía plácidamente en la cámara nupcial.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø

* * *

 **Colección _"A Wyvern's Heart"_**  
 **I.** **Flores y yeguas** [Radamanthys x Valentine]   
**II.** Peleas y besos [Radamanthys x Saga]  
 **III.** Cadenas y látigos [Radamanthys x Pandora]  
 **IV.** Apocalipsis y whisky [Radamanthys x Kanon]


End file.
